At Craster's Keep
by DustyBooks
Summary: The Night's watch never came to Craster's Keep, and Bran&co were stuck in there for the night. With Jojen sick and wounded, Bran, Hodor and the Reeds need to escape the Keep before it's too late. Lots of whump and hurt/comfort. A different view on season 4, episode 5 of Game of Thrones.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Game of Thrones series.

Bran's POV.

"If you let my sister go I can help you." Jojen says.  
Karl turns briefly to look at him. "You can help me?" He asks, before turning his attention back to Meera, who is now tied up, hands useless above her head. He stares at her with lust in his eyes, hunger. From my spot on the ground there's nothing I can do but watch.  
"I can."  
Once more, Karl turns to Jojen. "And how're you gonna do that?"  
Jojen looks up at Karl, moss green eyes seemingly staring right through him. "I have the sight." He says. "I can see things."  
"That's very helpful." Karl mocks him.  
"...Things that haven't happened yet."  
He turns around fully now, and makes his way towards Jojen, finally leaving Meera alone. I release my breath in relief.  
"That's a fine thing..." Karl mutters as he approaches Jojen and kneels in front of him. "A fine thing."  
A heavy tension is hanging in the air. The leader of the mutineers smiles at Jojen madly. "Have you seen what I'm going to do to you?"  
The greenseer shakes his head slightly. He is covered in a thin sheet of sweat, I can see that his entire body is trembling. His pale skin makes the dark circles underneath his eyes stand out on his face.  
Pulling out a dagger from his armour Karl shuffles closer to Jojen. "It'll be a surprise then."  
At this point, everything goes faster than lightning. launching forwards, Karl buries the dagger deep into Jojen's stomach. Meera screams, and I realize I, too, am yelling at him to stop. The chains that restrain Hodor are rattling as he rocks himself back ad forth. Karl however ignores our pleas and as he twists the blade and blood starts to flow out of the wound, two of his men walk up behind my friend to untie him. Jojen falls sideways to the floor when the rope is undone, breathing irregularly, but not once has he cried out. I struggle to get loose so I can get to them, but it's no use. Even if I got free, what good is a cripple going to do?  
"Make him stand." Karl orders.  
I watch in horror as one of the two mutineers grabs Jojen around his waist and hoists him up. He tries to get away from the man but he's not strong enough.  
"Please, please, he's very ill- You can't do this!" Meera yells at them.  
Karl walks to stand in front of Jojen, who is being held up in the mutineers' vice like grip, blood staining his clothes a dark crimson.  
"Oh but I can." He utters.  
He grabs Jojen by the collar and smacks him in the face- hard. Jojen doesn't bother looking back up when his head is slammed to the side. A punch in his stomach, right next to the wound makes him double over, but he is pulled back up again, only to receive another blow to his ribs. I swear to the gods I heard the cracking of bone.  
"That's for interrupting my business with your pretty sister over there." His voice is low and dangerous, face close to Jojen's. "But I have to admit that your... _abilities_ are interesting. Very interesting indeed."  
With that, he stands up straight again. "Leave 'em for the night. We'll see who's still alive in the morning."  
The mutineer lets go of Jojen's torso, and with a soft thud he sinks to the floor. The men leave us and close the doors behind them. I hear the sound of locks falling in place.  
We're stuck.

"Brother, can you hear me?" Meera calls out.  
I turn my gaze back to the scene in front of me. Jojen lies on his side, and if it wasn't for the continuous shivering of his form I would've thought he had died. Our shadows dance around us in the faint light of the few candles that were left burning. Judging by the decreasing noise outside, I'd say it is late in the evening, perhaps night time already. A feeling of dread has settled in my stomach, Karl's words echoing in my mind.  
 _"We'll see who's still alive in the morning."_  
"Jojen. Wake up!" I tell him.  
"Hodor!" Hodor says.  
I look at the giant, who seems at the very edge of tears as he stares at the greenseer on the floor.  
"Hodor, listen to me. Break loose from your chains and get to me." I order, trying to sound confident. "Do it now, so I can help him."  
The sound of rattling metal gets louder as Hodor begins to rocks back and forth with all his might. His strength still baffles me, it doesn't take long before the chain begins to budge. With one last "HODOR!" The giant falls forward, released from his restraints. He makes his way to me and releases me as well. My wrists feel as though they are burning, but they're not bleeding. I tell him to go set Meera free, for she is still standing on her tiptoes with her hands above her head. As Hodor does so, I crawl to my friend. The floor is cold as ice. A small puddle of blood has formed around him, I try my best not to get my warm clothes wet as I make my way to his body.  
"Jojen?" I look into his moss green eyes. "Are you with us?"  
He tries to focus his attention to me, and with great effort he manages to nod.  
"I'm going to turn you over so I can look at that wound, We'll need to close it up somehow." I tell him, before pushing him on his back.  
His entire side is covered in his own blood, sticky and warm to the touch. Despite that, his skin is cold like ice and snow. For a second, all I can do is stare at the gaping hole that was cut through cloth and skin and flesh. I can only imagine the pain he must be in.  
"Push his clothes aside, Bran. They're in our way." Meera, who was released by Hodor as well, kneels down next to me. Her voice is unsteady.  
I do as she says, feeling nothing but horror as I push the torn layers of clothing away from the gushing wound beneath. The cloth is sticking to the exposed flesh and Jojen lets out a muffled yelp as I tug it loose. He has no time to catch his breath, though, for Meera quickly places both her hands onto the wound and starts applying pressure. Jojen is breathing in desperate, irregular gasps.  
"What now?" I ask.  
Meera looks around, and then her gaze rests upon one of the few candles on her right. She then grabs my hands and puts them where she had been holding the wound closed before. She gets up and hurries to the candle, picks it up and takes it back to Jojen and I.  
"We have to close it up." Her face is pale but her eyes determined. "Hold him down."

A/N:  
Hi lovely's

Hopefully that's a good start.  
This will most likely be a two-shot, or perhaps three chapters long.  
Feel free to leave a review or a PM message anytime.  
Constructive criticism and your own ideas for the plot are always welcome.  
Have a wonderful day,

Love - DustyBooks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Game of Thrones series.

Bran's POV.

"We need some metal to heat up." She mumbles.  
I look around, and up. "The hook, the hook they used to tie your hands. Get it, Hodor." I say, hastily.  
Hodor brings us the hook, and Meera holds it in the flame until it's hot enough to cauterize the wound. She gives me a look, and I do as I was told before. I remove my hands from Jojen's stomach, and push myself to his lower body, where I can hold his hips and upper legs down on the ground. With a nod to Hodor, the giant walks to his head and kneels down, leaning over him to grab his arms and pin them down as well. Meera pulls her belt from her clothes and places it in between Jojen's teeth.  
"Here goes..." She pulls the hook from the flame.  
The smell is nauseating and sweet, unlike anything I've smelled before. Such a thick scent that I can almost taste it. Right at this moment, I know for sure I won't be able to get this smell out of my nostrils for a long time. But even worse than the burning of flesh is the broken scream that escapes Jojen's lips as the metal touches his skin. His back arches up and when Hodor pushes him back down, continuous moans of pain sound through his clenched teeth. His legs are weakly trashing about, and it takes quite some strength on my part to hold him down.  
"It's okay, I'm here, you're okay- you're okay." Meera tells him, repeating herself in a mantra as she works on the wound.  
Her voice is almost a whisper, choking on her words as though she is about to cry. She gives it a few more seconds, and then removes the hook. On her knees, she shuffles to Jojen's face, takes the belt from his mouth and rests her bloodied hands on his shoulders. His eyes stare right through her. His limbs have stopped trashing about and he's laying still.  
"Are you awake? Jojen- Can you move at all?" She has to shake him a bit before his eyes focus on her. "I think we should go, before anybody wakes up." She continues.  
It takes him a while to register what's happening, his features somewhat confused, but then he nods and pushes himself up slightly. Right away, his trembling arms give in and he sinks back to the cold floor again. I am starting to get nervous now. This is taking too long, he won't be able to walk and even if he will, it'll be too slow. We need to get moving, now we're free.  
"Help him up. We have to go." I say. That's an order. "Hodor, come here."  
The giant is besides me in a second, and he lifts me onto his back with ease. I tell him to break the locks on the door and then to run, quietly, to the forest.

With two powerful kicks the door swings open, and we take off. I look back and see how Meera grabs her brother under his arms and drags him, walking backwards as fast as she can manage. Hodor speeds up and we race out of the Keep, into the sea of trees we came from. As as we run into the woods I loose Meera out of sight. She can't possibly keep up. And with that, we are alone. Everything is silent around, no voices to be heard, just Hodor breathing hard and the snow beneath his feet.  
After several minutes of running we slow down to a walking pace. All is quiet.  
"We'll take a break and wait for Meera to catch up." I say.  
"Hodor."  
And with that we stop, and wait.

A/N:

Hello there,

I decided to upload this, despite it being very very short.  
Otherwise it would take even longer to post something on this story and that would be stupid.  
The next chapter will be longer, I promise.  
I hope you enjoyed this, and have a lovely day!

Love, DustyBooks


End file.
